Watch Your Back
by Princess Consuela bananahammock
Summary: Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy are the most popular, beautiful and the coolest girls at Juuban High, but could the new girl Serena change all of that? COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. 1 a day in the life of the plastics!

Watch Your Back! By:  
  
,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Princess Consuela Bananahammock)-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸  
  
Hiya, I'm sorry if I haven't updated my stories in ages, I'm writing a new chapter for just put on your dancin shoes at the moment! Any who I decided to stop writing mean girls and make a new story based on the mean, bitchy antics of Regina and co! But this time I'm not doing the film word for word (cos that's just plain hard!)  
  
Hope you like!!  
  
â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.· â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·  
  
Prologue: A day in the life of the plastics!  
  
# Authors P.o.v #  
  
It was just another typical first day back at Juuban High School! The nerds were discussing how fascinating their holiday homework had been, the bunkers had been discussing summer school, the cheerleaders were showing off bending in every possible way and the freshmen were panicking, and fretting about getting lost!  
  
But there's one group I haven't yet mentioned! The plastics!!  
  
In other words, Raye Hino the group leader; tall, slim, gorgeous black hair, beautiful face, RICH! Everything any girl would die for! And then there was Lita who took over if Raye was absent! She was very tall, had a great figure and was very, very pretty, almost as lucky as Raye! Gossip Queen Mina Aino was the third member of 'the plastics'! With her silky, sun kissed blonde hair, natural tan and amazing figure, she new everything, to do with everyone who was anyone in the social chain at Juuban High! And last but not least, Amy Anderson! Medium height, gorgeous hair, great connections i.e. Raye! And lets just say she's more than just a pretty face, Amy happened to be the smartest girl in school! Her nickname; babe with brains!!  
  
Together, these four gorgeous girlies made the plastics, otherwise known as the richest, most beautiful and coolest girls in school, any other person who was not a member of the group and was seen being talked to by them, was remembered forever!!!  
  
So you could pretty much guess the impact these girls had on the school, if you can't lets just say it's BIG! The teachers like them because they're angels in class (without being nerds), the boys like them because they're so beautiful, and I've already mentioned why all the girls look up to them! Because they live dream lives, every one of them is perfect in every way!!  
  
But today was no different from every other day at Juuban High! Raye and the gang walked in through the doors and everyone noticed! With their designer clothes, amazingly styled hair, and perfectly done make up they were hard to miss!  
  
Everyone pretended to carry on with what they were doing, but naturally they found it hard not to stare at the angels, who were of course used to it and loved every minute!  
  
The plastics walked up to their lockers, which were all next to each other, and opened them at exactly the same time (which most people found really amazing and spooky!) Raye got out her mirror and started checking her hair and make up! Lita also did the same thing and told Raye she looked perfect (as usual)! Mina got out her cell phone, which was beeping continuously with messages, being the Gossip Queen she is! And finally Amy got out her books and began looking at some algebra theories, which had now become the most studied things at Juuban High!!  
  
Hundreds of eager fans of the plastics paced the area around the lockers just to get a closer look! But then the bell rang, and everyone's attention was turned towards getting to lessons, which gave Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita some time to relax!  
  
"Oh my god, doesn't that get annoying to you bitches?" Asked Raye, the girls were used to remarks like this from each other!  
  
"Well, duh! Of course it does, but hey we can't help being beautiful!" Replied Lita.  
  
"Exactly! And hey, at least we don't have to worry about people hating us right?!" Said Mina.  
  
"But Mina, lots of people do hate us!" Answered Amy.  
  
"WHAT?" Screamed Mina, "since when has anyone hated me?"  
  
"Not just you Mina, us! People hate us because we're so perfect and they get jealous! And that leads to hate! But we can't help being perfect, so it's not our fault!" Said Raye casually!  
  
"Couldn't of put it better myself!" Replied Lita, as she checked her make up, once again!  
  
"Lita, Raye, you guys are gonna break those mirrors soon, you use em' so much!" Laughed Amy.  
  
"Yeah she's right!" Mina Giggled.  
  
"Shut up you fugly sluts, I can do what I want, and besides, Darien's in my first class!" Smirked Raye!  
  
"Oooohhh!" Replied the other three, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Simple, I forgot, sorry but I was too busy concentrating on getting him back!" Replied Raye.  
  
"But Raye, you were the one that dumped him, you told him he was boring!" Said Mina.  
  
"I know, but that was a HUGE mistake!" Answered Raye.  
  
"Yeh, it was you two go so well together!" Said Lita, "well, we'd better go to class I'll meet you whores back here at break! Oh, and Mina I'll see you in Algebra second period!" She said, as she waved good-bye and headed towards her cookery class!  
  
"She's right, I'll see you lot later!" Raye slammed her locker door shut and walked towards her next lesson, and with a wave, Mina and Amy did the same!  
  
The whole day went smoothly for the four girls! Raye did some serious flirting with Darien (her ex if you haven't already guessed, he's tall, handsome, sexy and gorgeous and had a great personality, and a killer smile! Every straight girl in the school fancied him!) Lita, made the most delicious cake in cookery class! Mina found out some of the juiciest gossip in her Drama class! And Amy got 100% on her test (again)!!  
  
This was how every day of their lives went, perfectly!  
  
Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy decided to go shopping after school (it was a part of their daily routine!) On the way into USC (a shop) however Raye noticed something!  
  
"Who the hell is she?" Being a local and recognising practically everyone in the mall due to it being a small town, Raye knew when there were new people!  
  
Standing in front of them was a small girl of about their age! She had gigantic baby blue eyes, and golden blonde hair put up in the strangest style, looked like a pair of meatballs and spaghetti coming out the side!  
  
"Hhhmm, interesting I've never seen her before, I think we should go introduce ourselves!" Said Raye as they walked over to where the girl was standing...  
  
â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·.· â¢â¢·.·´¯·.·â¢â¢·.·´¯·  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, the more I get the sooner I'll update! Lol, anyway I hope you like this so far, and as I said please review and be sure to give any comments (just don't make them too bad!) Anyway thanks for reading this story it means a lot to me, and I accept anonymous reviews so you got no excuse!!! 


	2. 2 intro: Serena, The plastics, The plast...

Watch your back  
  
Chapter 2 : Intro, Serena, the plastics, the plastics, Serena!  
  
Hiya people, thank you so much for reviewing, you're all so great. Sorry if exclamation marks get annoying but I like them, lol. But I'll try not to use them as much.  
  
Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and I forgot to mention before that all the sailor moon characters don't belong to me :'-( and I'm kinda using the story line from mean girls (but I'm changing parts of it) and that doesn't belong to me either.  
  
Keep reviewing if you like it! Thanks so much for reading this!!  
  
Intro, Serena, the plastics, the plastics, Serena!!  
  
... "Come on girls, let's go introduce ourselves!" Said Raye as she walked over to where the girl was standing, reading a map of the mall!  
  
"Hi, you must be new here!" Said Raye, smiling as she finally reached the 'new' girl!  
  
Realising she was being spoken to she turned around to face Raye.  
  
"Er, yeah I am new I just moved here from Africa." She replied, "I'm starting at Juuban High next week!"  
  
"Excellent!! That's where we go. Oh, I'm being rude. My names Raye Hino. These sluts are called Mina Aino, Lita Kino and Amy Anderson." Said Raye as she pointed out each member of the group when she introduced them.  
  
"Hello." The girl said to the other three, they waved in return! "My names Serena Tsukino. It's nice to meet you!" She said.  
  
"It sure is!" Replied Raye, who was putting on her fake 'nice person attitude'.  
  
"So you're coming to Juuban high, what school did you go to before?" Asked Mina, wanting to find out as much as she could.  
  
"Oh, I didn't go to any other school, I've been home schooled for my whole life up till now." Replied Serena.  
  
"Shut up! So you've never been to a public school before... ever?" Asked Raye amazed!  
  
"Nope, never." Answered Serena.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" Raye was almost speechless, this girl was gonna be so easy to play with!  
  
"I didn't say anything." Said Serena, wondering what the hell she was going on about.  
  
"Raye, you do know that home schooled means..." Started Amy, but was then rudely interrupted.  
  
"I know I'm not retarded freak!" Snapped Raye.  
  
"So Serena, I'll guess you'll want someone to show you around next week, what do you think? Wanna be a part of our group?" Offered Lita, knowing no one with half a brain would turn it down.  
  
"Well, I'll see when I get there, but thanks for the offer, I'll see you guys next week! Bye." Waved Serena as she walked away from the four girls.  
  
"Huh..." Raye couldn't say a thing that had never happened before. Did she know what she was doing these were the plastics! Not anyone normal, THE PLASTICS for gods' sake!  
  
"What a totally rude girl." Said Amy filling in for Raye.  
  
"The grotsky little Biatch!" Spat Raye finally finding her voice! "She's not gonna know what's hit her next week, especially when she sees us, I say we give her a little welcoming party. Or should I say leaving party, by the time I'm done she'll be gone!"  
  
"Totally." Agreed Mina.  
  
"Absolutely." Said Lita also agreeing with Raye's 'amazing' idea.  
  
"Right so that's that, we'll start working on plan ruin Serena tomorrow, right now I seriously need to do some shopping. I'm so stressed from a hard day at school!" Sighed Raye.  
  
Serena's house  
  
"Serena honey, what's the matter you, you seem so down at the moment." Said Serena's Mum Ilene in a worried tone. "I thought you said you were happy with being here."  
  
"I am Mum I am. But I just miss my old friends and I'm really nervous about the whole school thing." Replied Serena.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, there's nothing to be worried about, its just school and you're only going to be there for three years now!" Soothed Serena's Dad ken.  
  
"But you don't understand, I've already bumped into some of the girls that go to Juuban high, and they found it so weird that I've been home schooled, I just want to fit in." Moaned Serena.  
  
"We know, we know, but just be glad we could get you into a school, Sammy's still on the waiting list. And yes, he gets to miss more school, but you'll benefit from it in the long run Serena trust us." Exclaimed Ilene.  
  
"I guess..." Sighed Serena.  
  
"Don't worry, if people pick on you because of this they'll have us to deal with ok? We know it's going to be difficult, but everyone has to go through tough times at some point in their life! And you're just going to have to be adult about it and deal with it." Said Ken.  
  
"But why couldn't you guys just home school us for another three years?" Moaned Serena as tears came to her eyes, "I just don't want to do this, not yet it's such a big change!"  
  
"We know, and we think you're very brave to go through with it, but I'm afraid you haven't got a choice, you're father and I would home school you but we have new jobs, better jobs, and we think this is for the best! We want you to meet new people, face new challenges and become and amazing young lady, not that you aren't already!" Explained Ilene.  
  
This got a laugh out of Serena, as she rubbed her eyes and smiled sadly.  
  
"Serena, we know you can do really well at Juuban, you're smart, beautiful and a lovely person inside, what more could a person ask for! We know it's not perfect, but please try, for me and your Dad."  
  
"Ok, I'll do it, but I bet you I wont make any friends!" Sighed Serena, as she walked over to the freezer to get out some ice cream.  
  
"Of course you will, just have faith in yourself!" Exclaimed Ken with a beaming smile that cheered Serena up instantly.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"So Raye, we need to work on this plan." Suggested Lita.  
  
"Yup, I know. I already got some great ideas!" Said Raye in an evil tone, her piercing eyes staring at the others.  
  
"Oohh, do tell." Said Mina.  
  
"Well......"  
  
Hiya again hope you liked, please review if you did. Thank you so much again to all the people that reviewed already you're so great. Anyway ciao for now Princess Consuela Bananhammock! 


	3. 3 Plan ruin Serena!

Watch your back  
  
Chapter 3 – Plan Ruin Serena! By Princess Consuela Bananahammock!  
  
Hi again! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my stories, you're so great. I hope you like this chapter, tell me if you do. Lol!  
  
So far: Serena the new girl has met the plastics and actually turned down an offer to hang round with them which of course pissed them off! And now Serena's starting at Juuban High School what's Raye got up her sleeve...?  
  
That next week the plastics walked into Juuban high as usual. Girls staring in envy, boys whistling. But today something wasn't right... They passed their lockers and walked straight into their homeroom, this had already majorly disturbed the school day!  
  
A crowd of unknown people followed the four girls into the classroom, to find them all sat at a desk leaning over something, a book.  
  
Mumbling could be heard from Mina, as she looked up and saw people gawping at the door.  
  
"What we're not a circus act, shut your mouths before a bunch of flies fly in em' and leave us alone we have some private business to attend to." She said sarcastically.  
  
No one moved, they just stood there still staring at the plastics.  
  
"Hello? Did you not hear me?" Mina said annoyed that she was being ignored.  
  
But still no one moved.  
  
"Oh for gods sake, PISS OFF!" Screamed Raye, which finally caught the attention of their stupid classmates. "NOW!"  
  
And with that what sounded like a stampede of elephants ran out of the class room doorway and out into the school halls.  
  
"Finally." Sighed Lita, "I thought they'd never leave."  
  
"Same! But anyway... Back to this." Agreed Amy.  
  
"Yeh, we need to start on plan ruin Serena, she's starting today." Said Lita.  
  
"Uha." Said Raye, turning a page of the burn book.  
  
The burn book was basically the Plastics way of slagging people off, they'd get a picture and write down everything they thought about that person, and it wasn't usually very nice!  
  
"How are we gonna break her?" Asked Mina, as they all turned to look at Raye.  
  
"Well, I thought we could really hurt her, you know deep down." Said Raye as she smiled evily.  
  
"Oohh, I like, but how are we gonna do that I mean we don't know anything about her?" Said Amy, thinking about it.  
  
"Yeah I know, and Amy that's where you come in!" Smiled Raye.  
  
"You my dear are going to break into the school computer files and find out everything you can, and Mina I'm sure can do that without a computer anyway. But we need back up." Explained Raye.  
  
Amy nodded and got out her mini, pink (!!) computer and typed in something. A beeping sound was heard as Amy walked over to her own desk and sat down.  
  
"I'll do it straight after school, but I can find out some stuff using this as well." She said pointing to the mini computer she held in her hand.  
  
"Good good!" Said Raye, "Now I just need to explain how to get to her."  
  
"Oohh, this is the gonna be the good part I'm sure." Squealed Lita, who couldn't stand suspense, "JUST TELL US!"  
  
"Okay okay, keep your hair on whore." Said Raye, as she gave Lita a look that said Oh shut up! "What we do is this, first we pretend to like her, and be really nice and make her an official member of the plastics. Then we get her to trust us completely and make every one else hate her guts. Finally, we break her heart and tear it into little pieces and tell her the truth, it's quite simple actually just takes a person of great power to do it! And that of course is moi."  
  
The other girls gasped and smiled, loving the idea!  
  
"Oh Raye, you're a genius, this is sooo gonna ruin that ungrateful brat...Oooohhh I just wanna pull out all the little golden blonde hairs on that big, huge head of hers." Laughed Mina, who was getting seriously overexcited.  
  
"I know, but listen, one word of this to anyone else and you'll be in the burn book get it?" Threatened Raye as she pointed her manicured finger at each and every one of them.  
  
"Yes sir." The others giggled, as Raye slapped them playfully.  
  
Suddenly the doorknob turned, and the door opened.  
  
In walked a pair of Lacoste trainers, Morgan jeans, and a bright purple FCUK, and guess who was wearing it, the one, the only Serena! In other words she looked pretty good for her first day in a public high school, but in Raye's opinion, she was nothing compared to herself.  
  
"Hi girls!" Said Serena cheerfully as she went to sit at the back of the class, and got out her books, "How are you today? This school sure is big." She laughed.  
  
"Serena, it's so good to see you again, come sit over here with us." Smiled Raye as she pointed to the empty desk in front of her.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just gonna sit..." Serena was stopped when Lita walked over to her.  
  
"Trust me you don't wanna sit there, that's where the loners sit, and you certainly aren't one of those." Said Lita as she walked back over to her desk.  
  
"A loner? I... I don't think that's a word..." Serena was getting confused, 'great' she thought, 'I'm already odd.'  
  
"Er, no honey, come sit with us, we'll explain everything!" Said Raye, in a sweet little voice, Plan ruin Serena was already going better than she thought!  
  
"Well, ok, I guess I need some help." Sighed Serena, as she gathered her books and came and sat in the seat in front of Raye.  
  
"So, Serena. Tell us more about yourself, you know like hobbies and all that crap." Smiled Amy.  
  
"Well, my full name's Serena Usagi Tsukino, and I've lived in Africa up until now, but my parents taught my brother and I how to talk English, as well as French, Italian, Spanish and of course African. Em, my hobbies are, dancing to traditional African music, but I'm gonna try and do some dancing to modern as well, I also like spending time with friends, and looking after my pet cat Luna!"  
  
"Awww, I have a cat too, he's called Artemis." Smiled Mina.  
  
"Excellent." Replied Serena, "I love cats, they're so friendly and make a great companion."  
  
"They sure do." Replied Mina.  
  
At that point the bell went and in walked Miss Haruna the girls new homeroom teacher.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Let me just take the register and I'll introduce our new student to everyone." Said Miss Haruna as she smiled sweetly at Serena.  
  
After Miss Haruna had checked everyone was present she called Serena up to the front and asked her to introduce herself!  
  
"Hi, my names Serena Tsukino I..."  
  
In the middle of Serena's speech Raye and Lita were whispering to each other.  
  
"Psst, Lita it's gonna be so easy to play her." Whispered Raye.  
  
"Tell me about it, she's so weak, and now we know where to hit her. Lets try getting her to dance and maybe making her fall over, ooh this is gonna be so great." Lita replied also in a whisper.  
  
"I know, I know and that's only the beginning...."  
  
Oohh what's Raye planning now? Well you'll find out soon enough! And lets just say Darien will be making an appearance in the next chapter! To find out what happens.... REVIEW, please!!  
  
Thank you for reading this if you like review and I'll update as soon as possible! Arriverderchi (for now)  
  
Princess Consuela Bananahammock xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	4. Off Limits!

Watch Your Back  
  
Chapter 4 – Off Limits!  
  
Hiya again people! Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes me so happy and then I update faster!! Anyway review if you like!!  
  
Off Limits!  
  
It was a nice, hot, sunny day in Juuban. Birds were singing, butterflies were fluttering, the flowers smelt beautiful, the plastics had a new member... But that last thing was what shocked everyone the most! It was unusually hot for late September, but seriously, a new plastic? What was the world coming to!  
  
Every one knew the rules, and these were:  
  
Respect your plastics (in other words people better then you). Don't be seen near the plastics if you have; glasses, a brace, big teeth, mingin hair, mingin clothes, a mingin face or a terrible figure! No Gucci hoochies allowed (people who wear $1000 worth of designer clothes on a $1 body). Clear the hallway if one of the plastics, or their boyfriends is coming your way. Don't talk to the plastics unless spoken to first (unless you have gossip for Mina). Always remember the plastics birthdays. Remember anything they say goes. No one else is EVER permitted to join the group!  
  
You see, rule number 8 was now what was confusing everyone. Why the sudden change? Who was the new plastic? What had she done that so many other girls hadn't tried over and over again? And mostly, how did she get in the plastics? Did she ask? Beg? Get chosen? It was so confusing!  
  
That morning at school, everyone waited, and waited to find out just who this new 'plastic' was!  
  
When the doors finally opened and Raye's shining black hair and Dior dress could be seen. Everyone held their breath as the four original plastics walked in as if nothing was going on. But after Amy had walked through the door, someone followed! It was the new plastic!  
  
In she walked, long tanned legs, very short pink skirt, midriff showing, Von Dutch top, Tiffany necklace! No wonder she became a part of them so quickly!  
  
And finally they saw her face! Everyone was shocked at what they saw!  
  
Pale pink lip-gloss, perfectly done eyeliner and mascara, pink eye shadow. Her eyes were so bright it was as if she was wearing contact lenses! Her skin so soft it looked like silk. Who was she? No one had ever seen her before.  
  
"Hey Serena, over here I got you a locker next to ours!"  
  
Everyone looked to find that Raye was the speaker.  
  
This wasn't an unknown girl; this new plastic was in fact the new girl as of last week! Serena Tsukino!  
  
"I'm coming Raye." Said Serena, feeling nervous, as she wasn't used to so many people staring at her!  
  
It was true; Serena did fit into the plastics perfectly! But what had made her join them, she had seemed so independent!  
  
"Serena honey, what lessons do you have now?" Asked Mina, as she received another message on her cell phone.  
  
"Er, one minute let me check," Replied Serena, as she quickly scanned over her timetable, "I have double algebra in room 76 you?"  
  
"Oh, I have Gym class, I tell you what, I'll meet you back here at break and we can go find Raye and the other biatches, deal?"  
  
"Deal." Replied Serena, flashing a huge smile at Mina.  
  
At that moment the bell went, and each of the plastics waved goodbye and walked off to their first lessons.  
  
Serena strutted into her algebra class and sat down at a desk near the back. She got out her books and started looking over the equations that were set for homework! But being naturally good at algebra just like Amy, Serena didn't really have any problems with it!  
  
As soon as she was about to turn the page, Serena heard the classroom door open and slam shut! Making everyone's heads turn up.  
  
When she saw who had slammed the door, she couldn't believe her eyes!  
  
Walking towards her was a god!  
  
Tall, amazing black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a six-pack! What more could a girl ask for?  
  
The 'god' came and sat down at the desk behind Serena, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world! Here she was, with a totally new look, sitting in front of a gorgeous guy. And it was only her second week at the school!  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice said from the other side of the classroom, "hey you, the new plastic!"  
  
This comment made Serena stop daydreaming about the hunk sitting behind her and look over to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"How'd you manage to get in the plastics, I mean, come on you're nothing special!" Laughed the voice as the whole class cracked up. Well all except one!  
  
"Piss off Eugene, and go look in a mirror!" Shouted the 'god'.  
  
'Oh my god,' thought Serena, as she looked up from her desk, 'I think I'm in love!'  
  
"Oohh, so you think you're better than me huh? Or do you got a crush on the new girl." Laughed Eugene, as the class erupted in laughter once again.  
  
"Shut the hell up, what's wrong with you, you spasticated bastard?" Argued the 'god'.  
  
"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Darien!" Said Eugene in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh, and why's that? Oh no are you threatening me? HUH, I'm so scared whatever will I do?" Teased Darien, as he pretended to look scared.  
  
This got a giggle out of Serena.  
  
"What you laughing at?" Shouted Eugene looking at Serena.  
  
"YOU!" Replied Serena, suddenly gaining a new confidence! "Look, I don't know why you got a problem with me cos I haven't done a thing to you, but could you just like shut up for a minute you're giving everyone a headache!" Smirked Serena.  
  
She looked Eugene in the eye, and then went back to reading her textbook.  
  
This action got the whole class in giggles! Serena 1, Eugene 0!!  
  
At that moment the teacher walked in, making it impossible for Eugene to answer back!  
  
"Right class, if you could all turn to page 82 and solve the equations on there please." Said miss. Smith (the algebra teacher) as she sat down at her desk.  
  
As everyone turned to the right page, Serena felt a nudge on her back.  
  
She turned round to see Darien smiling at her!  
  
"Jesus, that was great!" He whispered giving her another fantastic smile.  
  
"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." Replied Serena, returning the smile.  
  
"Hey anytime, Eugene is such a geek! He picks on everyone who is better than him in more than one obvious way. Someone's gotta deal with him!" Said Darien, pretending to look at his textbook so that the teacher wouldn't get suspicious!  
  
"Yeah, he needs some serious lessons on people skills." Laughed Serena, as she looked Darien in the eye, "So, it's Darien right?"  
  
"Yup, Darien shields! And you are?" Asked Darien.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Serena Tsukino, I just moved her from Africa!" Serena explained.  
  
"Aahh, I've heard of you. You're the girl that has never been to a public school before right?"  
  
This made Serena blush furiously!  
  
"Er, yeah that's me." She answered.  
  
"Cool. So Serena, what ever made you wanna be a plastic?" Asked Darien, who obviously didn't like Raye and co.  
  
"I guess I just warmed to them and they were really nice to me. I was so worried about not making any friends and being a loner, as Mina calls it!" Replied Serena.  
  
"Mmm, interesting, just promise me one thing?" Said Darien.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Don't let...." Suddenly Miss Smith stopped Darien.  
  
"You two, you've been talking all lesson, I'd like you Darien to move over here at the front!"  
  
Darien huffed, forgetting about what he was saying to Serena, he grabbed his stuff and moved.  
  
"right, if anyone else disturbs the class like that it's a half an hour detention after school, have I made myself clear?" Said Miss Smith strictly.  
  
"Yes miss." Replied the class, as they went back to their work.  
  
But all Serena could think about was Darien, and what he was about to say to her. She could hear Eugene sniggering in the background. What a nerd!  
  
Double algebra quickly ended, and Serena went to meet Mina by their lockers.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Mina called with a wave.  
  
"Hiya." Replied Serena, "How was gym class?"  
  
"Same old, same old." Answered mina, "How was algebra?"  
  
"It was so great..." Serena stopped as she saw Mina's face.  
  
"Algebra... Great? Those two words don't go together honey, what happened?"  
  
"Well, there's this really, really cute guy that sits behind me and..." Serena started, getting excited as she relived the moment.  
  
"Oohh, I should have known there'd be a guy involved." Giggled Mina, "What's his name?"  
  
"Darien, Darien Shields." Replied Serena dreamily.  
  
"NO WAY!" Squealed Mina, "This is not happening."  
  
"What?" Asked a baffled Serena.  
  
"Honey, don't you know the rules, you can't like him, he's off limits." Exclaimed Mina.  
  
Serena's face dropped, "why is he off limits?"  
  
"Because... He's Raye's ex." Said Mina, looking sympathetic towards me, "I'm sorry sweetie, just forget him he's just not allowed to any of us."  
  
"But, but..." Serena paused and thought, 'but I really liked him...'!!  
  
Well, that's another chapter done! Please review if you like, and thank you again to the people that do!! 


	5. 5 Jingle Bell Rock

Watch your back chapter 5  
  
Jingle bell rock  
  
Hiya peeps hope you like this chapter review if you do and I'll make more quickly, the less reviews the slower I write lol!  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
It was a cold December morning, Serena was sitting in her math class she was still depressed about what Mina had told her a few weeks ago! Darien Shields was off limits. It was so unfair. And now Raye was dating him again. Life was unfair to Serena.  
  
I know what you're thinking, what? Since when has Raye been dating Darien! Well it all happened at Molly Moon's Halloween party. Raye had found out about Serena's little crush and decided to use it against her. She told Serena she was going to go set Darien and Serena up. But when she got to Darien she decided to snog him instead, right in front of Serena!  
  
This broke her heart completely and she hasn't been able to look Darien in the eye since! She still didn't know who told Raye about her crush on him, she had also told Lita and Amy so it could have been any of them. Her only option was to keep herself to herself and act like nothing had happened at that Halloween party. If Darien had actually liked her he wouldn't be dating Raye again anyway, and she just had to accept that!  
  
"Why did this have to happen to me? I like Darien so much." She said to herself as she tried to focus on what her teacher was saying.  
  
She used to like math but since she had been forced to 'defreind' Darien she had really hated it. She hated a lot of things at the moment.  
  
She hated the way Darien looked when she cut him off, the way he looked so hurt and disappointed it made her want to run to him and cry.  
  
She also hated the way her life was being controlled by Raye Hino.  
  
She hated the fact that Raye had got Darien, even though a couple of months back he was telling to Serena to stay away from Raye!  
  
She used to think Darien cared, especially when he looked hurt when she cut him off, but nowadays she was nothing but 'the girl in his maths class that wanted to be Raye Hino.' But she was far from that!  
  
But now she felt lower than low. She couldn't talk to Lita, Mina or Amy about it because, well, they'd blab to Raye. And then Raye would have more control over her!  
  
"Serena? Anybody home?" The teacher said as she waved her hand in front of Serena's face.  
  
"Oh sorry miss, I was just thinking about the math problem on the board." Lied Serena, hoping the teacher would fall for it.  
  
"Hhmm okay but next time try to stay focused while you do so!" Replied the teacher, walking back to the front of the class, while Eugene and all his friends laughed their heads off at Serena.  
  
Since Raye had gone off with Darien, he had stopped sticking up for her against Eugene, and now she just had to listen and take in their taunts!  
  
Later that day, at lunch Raye was telling Serena about the plastics Christmas concert tradition.  
  
"Every year we dress up in little, tight Santa skirts, tops, hats and boots and do a dance to jingle bell rock, we've been doing it since we started junior high and my mum taught us the routine." Laughed Raye, as she pulled the extremely small, tight and revealing Santa costume and handed it to Serena.  
  
"Wow...that's um... Quite an interesting tradition!" Said Serena as she took the Santa costume and stuffed it in her bag.  
  
"I know right? It's so cool and we get all the guys attention if you know what I mean." Giggled Raye, as she kissed Darien who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah hehe," Replied Serena, "but Raye, what if I mess it up, I mean you four obviously know it inside out and I know none of it... Zilch!"  
  
"Oh honey don't worry we'll get it sorted, Amy learnt it in two days and we have three weeks you'll be absolutely fine and I'm sure you'll be a great member of the dance!" Persuaded Raye, "and besides if you forget just do some little thing like show off your cleavage, the guys will love it and it will look like a piece of the dance!" Laughed Raye as she saw the look on Serena's face.  
  
"Em sure, I'll do that!" Stuttered Serena.  
  
"Good good, now I need to go find Mina and tell her to tell the girls there's a dance rehearsal at my house tomorrow night after school till ten, you'll remember right?" Asked Raye as she stood up and grabbed her Louis vuitton bag.  
  
"Yeah of course I will, I'll see you later." Said Serena as she got up and walked towards her next lesson.  
  
"Bye babes, love ya!" Said Raye as she blew Serena a kiss, grabbed Darien's hand and strutted off.  
  
"Controlling bitch!" Serena mumbled under her breath.  
  
The next day after school the five girls gathered in Raye's huge bedroom, which amazed Serena.  
  
"Wow Raye your bedroom is huge." She said as she sat down on the queen size bed.  
  
"I know right? It was my parents, but I made them move into the smaller one so I could have it, it's just so me!" Raye replied as she lay down next to Serena.  
  
"Gee you have easy going parents." Said Serena as Mina walked in wearing one of the Santa suits.  
  
"Okay Serena Mina is going to demonstrate the routine." Explained Raye as Mina turned on the music and started dancing.  
  
Serena watched her every move and was determined to learn this routine off by heart!  
  
After Mina had performed she came and sat down next to Serena and grabbed her water bottle.  
  
"So what do you think, is it sexy enough or does it need a little extra?" Asked Mina.  
  
"Oh no, it's very sexy already, but how am I gonna learn it all and still perform it like you can?" Asked Serena amazed at what Raye's mum had taught them.  
  
"To be honest, it's gonna be tough but you never know you might be naturally good at it, actually I'm sure you will!" Complimented Mina.  
  
"Wow thanks Mina." Replied Serena smiling brightly.  
  
"Anytime." Answered Mina.  
  
"Hey you two stop with the chit chat and start dancing." Ordered Raye as she hit the play button on the stereo and the lyrics of jingle bell rock echoed through the house.  
  
Three weeks later it was time for the plastics to perform their little number at the annual Christmas concert!  
  
The lights blacked out as they set themselves on stage.  
  
The audience went quiet, as most of them knew what was coming!  
  
Suddenly the sound of bells were heard as the curtains drew back revealing the silhouette of five girls.  
  
"Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah  
  
Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah  
  
The lights came on and Raye started shaking her hips, followed by Serena, Mina, Lita and finally Amy!  
  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
  
Now the jingle hop has begun  
  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
  
In the frosty air.  
  
What a bright time, it's the right time  
  
To rock the night away  
  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
  
Jingle around the clock  
  
Mix and mingle in the jinglin' beat  
  
That's the jingle bell rock.  
  
The dance was now in full swing, everyone was cheering and the girls were looking sexier than ever.  
  
Serena started off and stepped to the front then bent down showing a LOT of cleavage!! All the guys in the audience cheered!  
  
Raye's mum was recoding them in the aisle!!  
  
Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah  
  
Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah  
  
What a bright time, it's the right time  
  
To rock the night away  
  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
  
one-horse sleigh......"  
  
Suddenly the music stopped!  
  
Panic erupted as the girls just stood there doing nothing!  
  
"What should we do?" Mouthed Amy to the other girls.  
  
"I dunno!" They mouthed back.  
  
The audience started shouting.  
  
"BORING"  
  
"Get off the stage"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well don't just stand there"  
  
"Raye honey remember the routine"  
  
"Serena what was that inappropriate thing you did up there?"  
  
"Sorry Dad!"  
  
Serena look over to where her Mum was sitting, she was so looking forward to this and now Serena had ruined it!  
  
'Sing' Mouthed Serena's mum.  
  
'I cant!' replied Serena.  
  
'Go on for everyone!'  
  
"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
  
Now the jingle hop has begun!"  
  
Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy joined in!  
  
"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
  
Jingle around the clock  
  
Mix and mingle in the jinglin' beat  
  
That's the jingle bell  
  
(That's the jingle bell)  
  
That's the jingle bell rock  
  
Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah  
  
Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah  
  
Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah  
  
Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah  
  
Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah  
  
Jingle bell Rock, Jingle Bell Rock, ohh yeah!"  
  
The girls bowed as they finished the song!  
  
The audience burst into applause.  
  
"Thanks Serena you saved us all!" Smiled Amy.  
  
"Hey anyone would have done it right?" Shrugged Serena as she looked at her Mum, smiled and bowed once again.  
  
Serena would always know who was to be thanked for saving their performance!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT DO ALREADY!  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I TRIED TO MAKE IT LOADS LONGER 4 ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE OUT THERE, SO PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY THANKS!!!  
  
LUV Y'ALL  
  
PRINCESS CONSUELA BANANAHAMMOCK!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	6. 6 The torture team!

Watch your back chapter 6  
  
The torture team  
  
The five plastics came back happy as ever after Christmas vacation.  
  
Raye had got her new Tiffany's.  
  
Mina had got a Dior bag.  
  
Amy had got a Louis vuitton book bag.  
  
Lita had got a Gucci dress.  
  
And last but not least, Serena had spent her vacation in Africa with all her old friends. She didn't get many presents, and gave away most of hers to the poor teenagers in Africa!  
  
Raye walked up to her locker and motioned for Lita, Mina and Amy to join her.  
  
Serena hadn't arrived at school yet, so Raye used this to her advantage!  
  
"Right girls, I think we've pretty much been going easy on the spastic (Serena) and I also think it's time we became the torture team... once again!" She giggled as she pulled a huge pink book out of her locker, labelled 'the burn book!'  
  
"Oh my gosh, we haven't looked at that in like forever." Gasped Mina as she grabbed it off Raye and started flicking through the pages.  
  
"I know right? Now give it back whore!" Huffed Raye as she snatched it back off Mina.  
  
"You see girls I have a great plan, something that could ruin Serena forever." Explained Raye, "I've already got Darien against her, now I just need the rest of the school!"  
  
The three others looked utterly shocked at this comment!  
  
"But Raye, isn't that gonna be kinda hard, I mean the whole school practically loves Serena, she could easily be the new you..." Lita shut up as she realised what she had just said, her and her big mouth!  
  
"What did you just say?" Whispered Raye in a VERY scary tone.  
  
"Oh nothing, hehe... Ignore me!" Stuttered Lita trying to cover up her mistake.  
  
"NO, what did you just say? She could be me?" Raye asked, as she looked Lita in the eye.  
  
"Well she's half way there already, I mean she's like brand new and already the whole school loves her! Even the teachers, everyone! No one except us is plotting against her." Explained Lita.  
  
"NO NO NO!" Screamed Raye, making the hallways go silent.  
  
Everyone stared at the plastics, which made Raye even madder than she already was!  
  
"What are you looking at?" She hissed as everyone quickly went back to what they were doing.  
  
"She can not be me, only I can be me, I'm Raye Hino no one can take my place right? I mean come on guys she can't be taking my place right?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Right?"  
  
Still no one answered.  
  
"Fine, we need to be quicker than I thought then we need to destroy Serena Tsukino... Immediately! Meeting at my house after school don't invite Spastic!"  
  
And with that Raye slammed her locker door and almost ran to her next class in a huff!  
  
Lita, Mina and Amy were scared for Serena; they'd never seen Raye this angry before! Never!  
  
That day after school the girls (minus Serena) were sitting in Raye's bedroom, gathered around the burn book.  
  
"Right girls, this is our chance to get evil!" Said Raye as she stuck a picture of Serena on a new page.  
  
"But Raye, won't this just make people hate us if we do all this?" Asked Amy, as she passed Raye a fluffy pink pen.  
  
"No honey, it will make people hate her!" Raye replied as she started scribbling down a load of stuff about Serena.  
  
"This girl is a fugly whore, she is not to be trusted! She will sleep with your boyfriend and then rub it in your face and do it even more. DO NOT I repeat DO NOT trust her with anything. She'll copy your English homework then go crazy when you ask to copy hers. In other words she's a two faced slut and we heard she works at a strip club, that pretty much says everything!" Raye said as she wrote.  
  
"But Raye none of that's true, Serena always lets us copy her homework and..." Raye put her hand over Mina's mouth.  
  
"MINA! Don't play dumb blonde on me today. We're lying, if we told the truth it would make everyone like her more. She's such a fucking goody goody and it makes me feel sick just looking at her." Raye shouted.  
  
"But I am a dumb blonde!" Replied Mina.  
  
"MINA JUST.... Ssshhh!" Screamed Raye getting seriously pissed off.  
  
"Sorry." Replied Mina sarcastically.  
  
"Oh you will be!" Argued Raye.  
  
"YOU TWO STOP!" Screamed Amy.  
  
"Yeah Amy's right, we can't let Serena come between us I mean come on, the plastics fighting? What's that all about?" Agreed Lita as she picked up the burn book and read over what had been written about Serena.  
  
"OK, just let me calm down a little." Said Raye as she paced up and down her room thinking.  
  
"We need to think up something evil, something disgusting, that will ruin her reputation. Like getting her to kiss one of the nerds and getting a photo or um, taking her clothes while she's in the shower after gym class or something along those lines!" Raye said, as the others stared in shock.  
  
"Raye, that's just pure evil, heck she'll wanna move back to Africa after we've done all that!" Said Mina still amazed at what one person could come up with so quickly!  
  
"I know right?" Giggled Raye.  
  
"When are we gonna start all this then?" asked Lita.  
  
"Hmm, I dunno what about... tomorrow?" Asked Raye, "I think tonight will be enough to get prepared call your parents and tell them you're sleeping over girls!"  
  
"Okay!" Replied the other three as they all got out their cell phones and began dialling.  
  
The next day Serena walked into school as usual, she came up to her lockers and found a very upset Raye.  
  
"Raye what's the matter why are you upset?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh my god it's so terrible, Serena honey I had nothing to do with this!" Cried Raye as she stepped to the side and revealed a huge poster.  
  
"This girl is a fugly whore, she is not to be trusted! She will sleep with your boyfriend and then rub it in your face and do it even more. DO NOT I repeat DO NOT trust her with anything. She'll copy your English homework then go crazy when you ask to copy hers. In other words she's a two faced slut and we heard she works at a strip club, that pretty much says everything! OH my god!" Tears came to Serena's eyes as she saw a picture of herself next to this awful piece of text.  
  
"I know it's horrible, I'm so sorry honey!" Raye sighed as she gave Serena a comforting hug.  
  
"Well luckily I can take this down and hopefully no one else will see..."  
  
"Serena I hate to say this, but these posters have been plastered round the whole school!" Raye said.  
  
"What?" More tears fell from Serena's baby blue eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wish I could find out who did it, and I'd kill them!" Raye said as she gave Serena yet another hug.  
  
"But who, who would do something like this, I fought people around here liked me!" Cried Serena.  
  
"Oh Honey, They do, but someone is obviously jealous of you!" Replied Raye.  
  
"You think?" Asked Serena.  
  
"I know!" giggled Raye, as she pulled away from the hug, "Now we need to go to class but just try and be happy ok?"  
  
"Yeh ok I'll try!" Smiled Serena as she got her books and headed towards maths!  
  
That day all Serena heard was whispering.  
  
"Ooh look it's her."  
  
"She's the slut."  
  
"She slept with someone else's man."  
  
"Don't look at her."  
  
"We can't trust her."  
  
"Leave her by herself."  
  
"She's such a loner."  
  
"She thinks she's better than us."  
  
"She thought she could compete with Raye, ha, the stupid bitch."  
  
'I can't take this any more.' Thought Serena as she ran to the girl's bathroom crying her eyes out.  
  
She could here the taunting sniggers of her fellow classmates as she ran!  
  
"Why? Why me? What have I ever done?" Serena sobbed as she locked herself inside a cubicle, crying her eyes out!  
  
'So my plan has totally worked." Thought Raye evily as she sat in the cubicle next to Serena silently laughing at her cries!  
  
'If she's crying over this, I don't know how she's gonna survive what I have planned next!' Raye thought as she sent a message on her cell phone to Mina.  
  
The message said: Mission accomplished!  
  
Hi people! Thanks to all that reviewed my last chapter! I'm on hols now so I'll be updating more quickly! And I got no homework at all for the summer so I'll do this instead! But from the 7th of august till the 21st don't expect anything cos I'm going 2 Portugal for two weeks!! Anyway please review if you like! It means so much to me when I get good comments!  
  
Luv y'all  
  
Princess Consuela Bananahammock!  
  
XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx 


	7. 7 The truth revealed

Watch your back chapter 7  
  
The truth revealed  
  
Hiya! Thank you so much for reviewing my stories! You guys rock! Anyway hope you like this chapter!  
  
It was a normal day at Juuban High once again!  
  
Couples holding hands happily, nerds studying, cheerleaders cheering, Outcasts looking depressed, Gucci hoochies looking terrible as always and oh yeah everyone else gossiping!  
  
About Serena Tsukino!  
  
She was all anyone could talk about! And many vicious rumours had already spread!  
  
"I heard Serena's got a nose job."  
  
"Her cousin got her pregnant when she was 13."  
  
"She has three jobs to support her poor, unrich family."  
  
"Oh yeah she's a striper, a prostitute and a bar maid at that new club that all the dirty men go to."  
  
"She totally fucked my boyfriend... In front of me."  
  
"I heard she has a weird, disgusting African disease."  
  
"Her dad works as a cleaner, because no one else would employ him."  
  
"Her parents chucked her out for drink driving!"  
  
"She's an ugly slut."  
  
"I hate her hair I heard it's totally fake."  
  
"That poster was so true!"  
  
"Didn't you hear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's in porn!"  
  
"Her mum gave her cooties."  
  
"Shut up Melvin!"  
  
"She made out with miss Haruna!"  
  
"So she's a lesbian!"  
  
"She's a dyke!"  
  
"She's a whore!"  
  
"She also works for playboy!"  
  
"We should chuck her out the school!"  
  
"Forever!"  
  
"She doesn't deserve an education!"  
  
"We should beat her up!"  
  
"She's a bad influence!"  
  
All these rumours were of course not true, but hearing them every second of every minute of every day made Raye Hino ecstatic!  
  
"You see girls, I told you it wouldn't take much! A couple of posters and we have the whole student population against her!" Laughed Raye.  
  
"But Raye, none of this is true! It's all so horrible and far fetched!" Sighed Amy as she heard another bunch of the horrible rumours being spread across the corridors!  
  
"I know, right? This has got to have ruined her for sure!" Raye replied as she sorted her hair in the mirror in her locker.  
  
"But Raye this could do some serious damage to her for the rest of her life!" Complained Lita, who was actually against this whole thing but was too scared to speak up.  
  
"I know that's why we're doing it. Now we just need to get the teacher's against her!" Said Raye evily as she slammed her locker, scaring the life out of the other three.  
  
"Let's go girls I have a plan!" Said Raye as she motioned for them to follow her!  
  
Meanwhile in Miss Haruna's class room....  
  
"Excuse miss Haruna I have that assignment you asked for last week." Said a quiet voice as the sound of stilettos clicked into the classroom.  
  
"Oh right! Thank you. But you do know it doesn't have to be in for a week yet, you could do some more to it?" Explained miss Haruna as she took the piece of paper off the student.  
  
"Oh no Miss that's alright I finished it all and checked it over like five times, I'm pretty happy with it!" Relied the student as she made her way towards the classroom door.  
  
"Now wait I might as well mark it now I'll be five minutes."  
  
"Oh but..."  
  
"Come sit down..." Said Miss Haruna as she patted a chair next to her.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Right girls my plan is working brilliantly, I just need to type this up... well Amy needs to type this up and that grotsky little byotch will be screwed once more!" Chuckled Raye.  
  
"OK give me the rough copy you got and I'll type it up now!" Replied Amy.  
  
"Thanks girlfriend you rock you lil whore!" Raye giggled as she smiled sweetly at Amy and passed her the sheet she had got off Serena.  
  
"Raye I don't actually get what we're doing here!" Said a confused Mina.  
  
"You never get anything Mina, now sit down before you hurt yourself." Snapped Raye.  
  
Mina sat down as Raye pulled down a huge blackboard with huge amounts of writing on it!  
  
"This is plan number 2!" Pointed out Raye as she pointed to the diagram on the board.  
  
"I've already got all the equipment and now you guys simply have to read the manual!" Giggled Raye as she sat down in front of them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh Mina do us all a favour and shut up while I explain. What I mean is I already got a copy of Serena's English assignment due in next week. Now we copy it put my name on the top and wella! Serena becomes a 'copy cat' and a bad student in Miss Haruna's eyes. And you know that that will spread through the teachers lounge in seconds!" Explained Raye.  
  
"Wow Raye that's quite a plan." Complimented Mina. 'Evil and totally nasty plan more like.' She thought as she was saying it.  
  
"I know, right?" Boasted Raye.  
  
"I don't think it's right." Said Lita quietly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Screamed Raye, "What's not right about it?"  
  
"Well, it's pretty evil Raye even for you." Argued Lita.  
  
"Evil? You think THIS is evil? Well, well, well... You want me to show you evil you little slut?" Shouted Raye as she pushed Lita up against the wall, her long false nail pointing at Lita in the face.  
  
"Raye! You can't treat us like this." Yelled Lita, "It's unfair, why should I get hurt just because I actually told you truth for once?"  
  
"What do you mean for once?"  
  
"Raye we've all had enough of you bossing us around, of you ruining innocent people's life just because yours is so dull and boring!" Screeched Lita as she stood up towering above Raye due to her six-foot structure.  
  
"What? My life isn't dull and boring, it's a hell of a lot better than yours! At least I have parents orphan." Screamed Raye, regretting what she said as soon as it came out of her mouth.  
  
Lita ran out of the room crying and Mina ran after her.  
  
"Now look what you've done! Well Raye guess what? Mina and me agree with Lita and you cab type this up yourself, I hope you've learnt a lesson today Raye, the truth hurts!" Seethed Amy as she grabbed her bag and headed out of Raye's room.  
  
"SHIT WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO NOW?" screamed Raye as she herself broke down crying.  
  
"That's it this is all Serena's fault I'm gonna ruin her if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
The next week  
  
Raye walked into the classroom at lunch and walked up to Miss Haruna's desk.  
  
"Miss H, there's something I need to tell you, it's about another student!"  
  
"Oh and what's that Raye?" Asked Miss Haruna.  
  
"Well you see the other day I lent this student one of my discs so she could look at my research I did on my computer, and well she just happened to completely copy my assignment so I thought I'd give you this in advance so you'd be warned." Explained Raye as she handed over 'her' assignment paper.  
  
"Now Raye could you tell me who this student was and when you lent her the disc please?"  
  
"Certainly." Replied Raye, "I lent her the disc two days ago and when I got t back the whole assignment had been copied and pasted but she's put her own name at the top!"  
  
"I see now who exactly was this student?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino Miss!" Smiled Raye.  
  
"Oh, listen Raye do you have a problem with Miss Tsukino?" Asked Miss Haruna suspiciously.  
  
"No miss H why ever would you say that?" Asked Raye in the sweetest voice she could put on.  
  
"Well I think you're trying to get her into trouble here or something."  
  
"Why would I? She copied my work!" Argued Raye.  
  
"Obviously not Miss Hino, Serena handed in her assignment a week ago! It would have been impossible for her to copy you!"  
  
"What?" Raye panicked.  
  
"I think I'll be seeing you after school Miss Hino..."  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Cried Raye, "That's not fair, she set me up, I swear, she copied my work she's evil."  
  
"I don't think so, trust me Raye I've seen this happen so many times before."  
  
"Seen what happen?" Asked Raye.  
  
"Jealousy." Stated Miss Haruna as Raye's face turned from anger to disgust.  
  
"Me? Jealous of her? NO miss you've got it all wrong."  
  
"Oh have I? I'll see toy after school Raye if you don't turn up I'll be phoning home!"  
  
Meanwhile outside the classroom Mina, Lita and Amy were listening to the interesting conversation going on.  
  
"I see Raye finally got her punishment! High five girls!" Giggled Lita.  
  
"Now we just need to stop her from doing it again. Serena's really upset as it is!" Said Mina.  
  
"But how do we stop her?" Asked Lita.  
  
Amy looked at them, "I think I have a good idea..."  
  
Hi peeps if you thought that was any good please review!! Thanks if you do Luv ya all!  
  
Princess Consuela Bananahammock  
  
(Oh and if you don't like my story I don't care just don't read it and I don't care if you don't wanna see a sailor moon version of mean girls cos obviously there's s lot of supportive people that like my stories! So just don't bother if you're gonna be nasty about it ok? Thanks sorry if this seemed really weird and stupid I Luv all the peeps that review my stories (nicely) and if you do have something not nice to say at least make it constructive criticism! Thanks ciao!)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	8. 8 new love and new life

**Watch your back chapter 8**

**New love and new life**

Hiya it's me again I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's very unlike me!

Anyway I hope you like this chapter cos it took me ages to write!

New love and new life

previously in watch your back: "I see Raye finally got her punishment! High five girls!" Giggled Lita.

"Now we just need to stop her from doing it again. Serena's really upset as it is!" Said Mina.

"But how do we stop her?" Asked Lita.

Amy looked at them, "I think I have a good idea..."

...."And what's that Amy?" Asked Mina.

"No I need to think it through, tell Serena there will be a get together at my house straight after school ok? And tell her it's urgent. I still don't think she trusts us completely."

"Well do you blame her? I don't!" Sighed Lita.

"Yeah, I guess being popular isn't all that great after all, I mean look at us." Giggled Mina, "We're a right bunch of saddos now."

"Totally." Laughed Amy, "but I need to go to my computer class and you guys have math, I'll see you later and remember to tell Serena."

"K, bye Ames," Said Mina as she waved her friend off and headed to math with Lita.

Later that day Mina bumped into Serena on the way to her gym class.

"Serena hi!" Squealed Mina as she gave Serena a huge hug.

"Erm hello, Mina." Stuttered Serena as she gave her a slight hug back.

"Look, Serena it was all Raye I..."

.."Mina, I know, I know everything." Interrupted Serena.

"What? You do?" Mina was totally confused.

"I know Raye tricked you all into not liking me, and I know it was all her idea, I know the way I got treated in school was beacuse of her influence, and I know you guys had nothing to do with most of it, and even if you did help Raye out it was because she blackmailed you into doing it!"

Mina was taken back by all this information.

How did Serena know all this?

Even Amy couldn't come up with something like that on so little information.

"Wow.." Mina couldn't think of anything else to say, "how did you know all that Sere?"

"I guessed, it was pretty obvious."

"What was pretty obvious?"

'Gees and they call me a dumb blonde,' thought Serena as she answered Mina's question.

"Everything was pretty obvious, you're lives, how Raye was the queen bee and what she said went, how you were her followers and listened to everything she said even if you didn't agree with it. How Raye used Darien to get back at me, and how this was all her idea."

"You know what? Not one thing you said was untrue." Gasped Mina.

"I know, right? Oh shit, I sound like Raye, and that's not a good thing." Giggled Serena.

"OOh Sere I almost forgot urgent meeting at Amy's after school, lets just say the word revenge comes to mind," laughed Mina as she waved and headed towards the locker rooms.

Serena giggled and made a mental note of the meeting.

As she was walking along the corridor she suddenly bumped into something.

"Huh, oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Serena calm down it's only me." Replied a soothing voice.

"Da..Darien?"

"The one and only." He chuckled as he grabbed her hand.

She gasped and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes as he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Serena I'm sorry." Darien sighed.

"Sorry for what?"

"You know..."

"No I don't know please continue." Serena said confused, she deep down knew what this was all about but didn't want to admit it.

"I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry... for everything."

"Darien I..."

"No let me finish."

Serena nodeded and gave him a weak smile.

"I know I shouldn't have dated Raye again, but you know our break up was so painful and I thought I still loved her when really...."

He stopped and sighed.

'Man this is hard to say, I don't wanna mess it up.' thought Darien.

"Really what Darien?"

"When really you were the one I loved."

Meanwhile in Mina's gym class, Raye walked through the door just as the register was being taken.

"Miss Hino it's nice of you to join us now please sit down." Sighed the gym teacher as Raye did as she was told and sat as far away from Mina as she could.

Halfway through the lesson just as Mina was about to whack that volleyball over the net, someone tapped her on the shoulder and she dropped it.

'oh shit whoever made me do this is gonna pay.'

"Look I..." She turned around and came face to face with Raye.

"Oh it's you." Said Mina bluntly as she picked up the volleyball.

"Mina please I..."

"Save it Raye you've said enough." Snapped Mina as she spiked the volleyball over the net.

"Ok I'll just leave then." Stuttered Raye.

It was the first time Mina had ever seen Raye be unconfident about something. I mean everywhere Raye went she was all confident and made the others feel the need to be stuttering, but now it was her turn to be second best, well maybe sixth best for once!

"Ciao." Smiled Mina as she went back to concentrating on the game.

"Mina what was that for I thought Raye was your best friend?" Questioned Molly one of Mina's classmates as Mina caught the ball and paused.

"Let me rephrase that, Raye used to be my best friend, well until she showed us all her true colours, she's a cold hearted, selfish, stuck up bitch and now she has lost her 'gang' of best friends, lets see how she survives solo!"

"Wow is she really that bad?" Asked Molly, shocked at what she had just heard.

Molly thought Raye was the bees knees, the coolest girl in school, her idol. But now she wasn't so sure. If what Mina was saying was true Raye didn't deserve to be looked at let alone idolized.

"She's worse," replied Mina, "And now it's time for Raye to get her revenge."

At that minute the bell rang meaning it was the end of another school day, and the beginning of a meeting for four girls, who planned revenge!

Later at Amy's house the girls were sitting round the burn book.

"Guys are you sure we should be doing this?" Said Serena in a worried tone.

"Yes it's the only way to make Raye hated, and I think I already got Molly baker on our side." Grinned Mina as she found four blank pages in the book.

"But I don't get it." Stated Serena quietly.

"Well we're gonna blackmail Raye, and if she doesn't listen, simple we totally ruin her, make her the most hated girl in school. But we need to persuade Darie....."

"I don't think Darien is a problem," Giggled Serena trying not to cry with happiness.

"Oh, and why's that?" Asked Mina slyly.

"Well, it all started when I bumped into him today in the hallway, we said hello and all that crap as you do, and then he pulled me into an empty classroom and said...."

Mina interrupted doing an impression of Darien, "Serena baby I want you, I need you please be mine..."

She was stopped when a cushion was thrown at her head and the whole group burst into giggles.

"He said, Serena I'm sorry...."

Now it was Lita's turn. "Serena I'm sorry but if you don't stop me I'm gonna," She whispered something in Serena's ear making her blush ALOT, "here and now I swear baby."

Mina and Amy cracked up laughing as Serena burried her head in her hands.

"You lot shut up." She giggled, "Amy I can trust you not to comment, ok, so he goes I'm sorry Serena for everything. And I was like huh, so he continued and said, I'm sorry for hurting you and dating Raye again, I thought I loved her still when really I...."

"Am really gay and have a new boyfriend called Andrew." Giggled Amy as Lita gave her a high five and Mina started howling with laughter.

"Fine if you're gonna be that way I wont tell you." Huffed Serena as she turned her back to them.

"Oh no come on Serena you know we're just kidding." Laughed Amy, "please tell us, please." She said with a puppy dog look on her face.

"OH fine, but no interrupting this time," The other three shook their heads promising they wouldn't interrupt, "he said, I thought I still loved Raye, when really I love you!"

"AAAHHH This is soooo cool! Darien's head over heals in love with you, what did you say back?" Squealed Mina.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Giggled Serena as three cushions wacked her in the face.

"IM NOT TELLING." Screamed Serena as she was attacked by Mina, Lita and Amy.

After about ten minutes of trying to get it out of her Mina, Lita and Amy gave up.

"It's hopeless we'll never get it out of her." Sighed Mina.

"Too right." Agreed Serena, "but we need to work more on out little 'plan'."

"She's right, call your parents and say you're sleeping over." Said Amy to Mina and Serena, Lita didn't need to phone anyone as she lived on her own.

"Ok." Replied Mina and Serena as they both got out their cellphones.

After everyone knew it was ok to sleepover the girls were all sitting round the burn book once again, in their pyjamas.

"So let me get this straight. We put pictures of ourselves in the burn book and write nasty comments next to them. Then we show it to Raye and say either she tells everyone the truth or we tell everyone the truth with a lil bit extra!" Said Serena.

"Right on." Agreed Amy, "but we need to act soon the holidays are soon."

"I can't believe i've been here for nearly a year." Exclaimed Serena thinking about the past years 'interesting' events.

"I know time flies when you have fun friends." Said Mina.

"Erm Mina, I think you mean time flies when you're having fun." Corrected Amy.

"Oh, well whatever you guys know what I mean."

The other laughed in reply.

The next morning at school the girls decided to put their plan into action.

Serena of course went straight to Darien and told him all the pain and shit Raye had put her through in that past year.

Darien of course went mad at the thought of his evil ex ever doing that to his wonderful new girlfriend and was ready to kill.

But Serena of course suggested revenge instead.

So that lunchtime the girls and Darien marched up to where Raye was sitting alone.

"Raye we have something we want to 'discuss' with you." Snapped Lita.

"Er, ok take a seat." Stuttered Raye looking almost terrified.

"Raye we know you've been taking this split hard but we have something we want you to do."

"What?" Whispered Raye.

"We want you to tell the truth to everyone about Serena and all the other thigns you've done."

"What?" Screeched Raye.

"Well I know this sounds awful Raye, but if you don't we will." Said Mina holding up the burn book.

"You wouldnt." She hissed trying to grab the burn book from them.

"Oh we would." Replied Lita.

"But it will ruin my reputation." Cried Raye dramatically.

"Well you've already ruined Serena's." shouted Darien.

"Do I look like I care? NO." Snapped Raye.

"Fine we'll just have to do it our way." Smiled Lita waving the burn book in front of Raye's eyes.

"But....."

Okay that's enough for now! Review to read more please! Will Raye agree or be humiliated by the girls and Darien keep those reviews cumin in 2 found out. thanks to all the lovely people who do review.

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. 9 Friends?

Watch your back chapter 9

Friends?

Hiya people thank you so much to the peeps who did review, I luv u guys!!

Anywayz, this might be the last chappie for this story, because I'm running out

Of ideas. But I'll see how far I get with this one, but please review if you like it, Please!!!!!

On with the story!

Previously in Watch you back:

"Fine Raye we'll do it your way." Said Lita.

"But..."

Chapter 9 friends?

"But what Raye?"

"But how, why?" Whispered a truly shocked Raye.

"Why do you think? I've been wanting to stand up to you for god knows how

long, and now me and these four have all got the chance to prove to you that

you're not the only person on the fucking face of the planet. In other words

Raye, we all think you're a selfish bitch." Answered Lita.

"Wooh you go Lita." Cheered Mina, as she got an evil glare from Raye.

"Physco bitch." Mina muttered under her breath so only serena could

hear her.

The two got a fit of the giggles which made Raye feel even angrier.

"Come on, like you guys could do anything to me!" Laughed raye.

"Oh believe me we could.." Started Lita as she looked back and

recieved five smirks from the others.

..."Lets just say we have brains and we have a burn book and we will

use them." Serena finished as Darien put her arm round her waist and

nodded in agreement.

"We could ruin you Raye, you're nothing without us, nothing!"

"Paah, what a load of complete and utter bullshit." Spat Raye.

"No honey, that's you, you're bullshit." Answered Mina.

"Oh shut up blondie, I'm soo not in the mood to be messed with."

"Shame cos we're in the mood to 'mess'." Giggled Amy.

"Per-lease, I'm the most popular girl in the whole school,

maybe even the whole town, no one would actually believe

you lot if you're lives depended on it."

"That is so not true. We already got half the school wrapped

around our little fingers, just like you used to Raye, so either

give in or be forever hated." Warned Lita.

"What do you mean by give in?" Asked Raye, realising she

was fighting a lost battle.

"Easy admit what you did to Serena, and everyone else to

the whole school in assembly next week."

"No way I'll have no chance of being prom queen if I do that.."

Started Raye.

Serena interrupted "You haven't go much chance now anyway."

Raye glared at Serena "As for you, Serena. If you think you're

better than me, well think again. You're nothing but an evil

retarded boyfriend stealer who thinks she's the bees knees.

Well guess what sweetheart you're not."

"Raye I think you should be saying that to yourself. Because

A. I broke up with you. B. You're the one that thinks your the

bees knees and c. Serena is the most amazingly kind, sweet

person that I've ever met." Shouted Darien trying to get it

through to her thick scull.

"Raye you have to do this." Said Amy.

"Absoloutly not, sorry saddos but it's out of the story, end of

story." Cried Raye.

"End of your life don't you mean?" Said Serena.

"Raye if you don't we will and we'll add more."

"What?"

"Uh hm we'll show them the burn book."

Raye sighed in defeat. "Fine what do I have to do?"

"Excellent." Grinned the other five.

The next week went pretty quickly. The prom was nearing and so was Raye's announcement!

"So girls do you really think she'll do it?" Asked Lita as she took a sip of her coffee.

Serena, Mina, Lita and Amy were hanging out at their favorite coffee shop, the crown.

"Who knows, I mean she says she's gonna do it, but what if she bails on us, how humiliating would that be for us?!" Answered Serena.

"Yeah you're right there Sere, but we do have the burn book and it has Raye loves Darien and her signature all over it. So we have all the proof we need." Said Mina.

"I guess, but she could easily say we forged all that." Suggested Amy.

"Well we'll just have to make sure she turns up then wont we." Replied Lita as she picked up her bag. "Anyway peeps I gotta run, cooking class."

"Bye Lita." Said the others as they waved goodbye.

"I'm getting so nervous about the prom." Admitted Serena as she took a bite from her donut.

"Oh Sere don't be, you have no reason to." Said Mina.

"Yes I do. It's like the first major public event I've been to, say I mess up or do something totally embarrassing?"

"You wont, you'll have Darien and all of us there to help you anyway."

"Thanks you guys, I guess I'll be ok." Said Serena as she looked out the window she was sitting next to.

The next day it was announcement time.

Serena and co all gathered backstage and waited for Raye.

After about twenty minutes the whole hall was filled with people, but there was still no sign of Raye.

"I'll go look for her." Said Serena.

And before anyone could say a word she had run off.

After searching practically the whole school Serena decided to head back to the hall.

On her way back she heard a sniffle as she walked past one of the empty classrooms.

She peered into the doorway and there sitting on the desk was Raye.

Raye looked up and gasped when she saw Serena standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Raye asked coldly.

"What do you think? I'm looking for you." Replied Serena sharply as she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah of course you did, because if I don't show up to this little announcement then you and all your little friends will be upset and embarrassed."

"Raye I think I already got upset and embarrassed, oh and I wonder why...Hint hint, because of you."

"Oh shut up it's not like you didn't deserve it, charging in here last year with your long blonde hair and 'oh I've never been to a public school pity me people', I hated you from the start." Hissed Raye.

"I think that was pretty obvious don't you? Look Raye, whatever you say I don't hate you, but what you did to me was horrible and not forgivable, unless you do this announcement." Answered Serena calmly.

"Oh sure it is, you could easily get over this Serena, but oh no you just have to make me do this."

"Raye I just want everyone to know the truth, after all one honest voice is louder than a crowd."

"What?" Said Raye confused.

"If you tell the truth people will respect you more than if they find out from us." Replied Serena as she gave Raye a small smile.

"Sure they will." Huffed Raye.

"Well I will, and to be honest Raye if you do this, it'll prove that you are a pretty nice person underneath."

"Oh that's nice."

"Raye just do it ok, trust me you wont regret it."

And with that Serena strutted out of the room and headed towards the hall once again.

'Lets see if that did the trick.' She thought as she headed backstage.

A few minutes later, the pricipal came onto the stage and made an announcement.

"Good morning everyone. You've been called here today on behalf of five girls and something they feel they have to say. Now please welcome on stage Serena, Mina, Lita and Amy and Raye."

The whole school applauded as four of the girls walked on stage.

Serena approached the microphone.

"Hello everyone, erm, well Raye was supposed to be the one talking today and she doesn't appear to have shown up, so I guess that's my job instead. You see last year, as you all know I moved here from Africa, and Raye and her friends accepted me right away." Serena said as she looked back at the others and smiled.

"But that didn't last..."

"WAIT." A voice shouted from the other side of the hall.

Serena gasped and smiled as she noticed Raye running through the audience towards the stage.

"Well people it looks like she's turned up, so I'm gonna step down and let Raye talk."

Raye climbed on stage and slowly, nervously made her way towards the microphone.

"Erm, hi everyone," She gulped as she continued.

"As Serena was saying, last year, erm, she moved her from Africa and myself, Lita, Mina and Amy accepted her into our group right away. But the niceness of it all didn't last for long. You see as soon as Serena walked through those doors I knew she was special, but for me that meant trouble. I was jealous of her from the minute I saw her."

A huge gasp was heard from the audience as everyone started whispering.

Did they really hear right?

Raye Hino was jealous of another human being?

Was this possible?

"Anyway," Continued Raye trying to get the audience silence again. "I couldn't really control, my...my jealousy and it lead me to do some awful, unforgivable things to Serena. And she doesn't know how truly sorry I am. All the rumors and everything horrible that has happened in her life lately, well, I was the start of all that."

Another gasp came from the audience as teachers looked shocked and students whispered amongst themselves once again.

Raye stood on the stage nervously waiting for the reaction from everyone.

Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Raye I thought that was so brave of you, and I just have to say, thank you." Smiled Serena as she gave Raye a huge hug.

Seeing this interesting display made the whole audience quiet down once again.

"I'd just like to say how brave of Raye this was," Started Serena, stepping up to the microphone, "It took guts to come up here today and I'd like you all to put a hand together for Raye, despite the evil things she did t me."

Serena hugged Raye once again and the whole audience burst into applause.

"So I guess we're friends now?" Asked Serena as her and Raye headed backstage.

"I guess we are, Serena, you are the most amazingly nice and just over all fantastic person I've ever met." Replied Raye with a smile.

"Thanks Raye, I would say the same, but I think I need to get to know you a bit better first." Giggled Serena.

"Absolutely." Replied Raye linking arms with Serena as they walked over to the other girls and explained everything.

That night came extremely quickly, and, yep you guessed it, it was finally time for the prom!

Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy were round Serena's house and they were all getting ready together.

"Guys I'm ready now." Said Serena from her bathroom.

"Excellent," Cried Mina, "drum roll please."

Lita faked a drum roll as Serena slowly opened the door.

The sight before them dazzled the four girls.

Serena came out wearing a backless light pink dress, that went all the way to the floor and shimmered in the light. It had a slit up one side that went up to mid thigh, showing off her beautiful tanned legs. Her hair was in ringlets and half was up held by a beautiful pink flower and the other half was down. She had a layer of pink eye shadow swept on her eyelids and her lips were graced by a pretty shade of Pale pink lip gloss. In other words, she looked angelic.

"Serena you look stunning." Sighed Amy as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"You don't think I look too... Done up?"

"Oh no, not at all, Darien will be swept off his feet." Grinned Lita.

"Thanks guys." Smiled Serena as the doorbell rang.

"Well I guess that's him, I'd better go answer the door." Sighed Serena.

As soon as the door was opened Darien's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Serena you look, amazing, beautiful...Sexy!" Darien said with a wink.

"Thanks Hun, you don't look too bad yourself." Replied Serena looking into his gorgeous deep blue eyes(drool) and sighing. "This night's gonna be so perfect."

"Tell me about it." Cried Raye as the girls came downstairs. "Now we really need to get going, our dates are waiting for us at the prom. And you guys, I know I keep saying this, but thank you so much for forgiving me all of you."

"Oh that's ok, just make sure it never happens again." Replied Mina grabbing her coat.

That wonderful evening was filled by nothing but dancing and laughing. Everyone had a magical time especially Serena, she had the time of her life!

"My life's like a fairytale right now," She whispered to Mina as the prom king and queen were announced, "It's like totally Disney!"

A Booming voice echoed through the hall.

"And the prom king and queen are... SERENA TSUKINO and DARIEN SHIELDS!"

Serena screamed in delight as Darien took her hand and led her towards the stage.

Serena was right in every way, her life was totally Disney, the past few months had been tough, but she'd pulled through, and so had Raye, and the two couldn't be happier with anything in their lives!

It just goes to show money, looks and popularity aren't everything!

The end...

...WOW, I've finished it yey! I hope you guys liked it cos that took me sooo long to write!!

But I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I love you all! And I hope you liked it, and I'll be continuing with my other stories now!

Love from

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
